Hurting Hands
by legolasfanaticalfangirl
Summary: Legolas has been in his uncles abusive hands most of his life, now, a secret is uncovered, and he must trust the one man he doesn't know. please r&r! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY RAYNE. NOTHING ELSE. TOLKIEN OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE. BOW DOWN TO THE POWER OF TOLKIEN!  
  
HURTING HANDS  
  
"You worthless elf! You are nothing!" Rayne scream, striking Legolas across the face. Legoals whimpered, trying to crawl away. He wiped the tears from his eyes. If Rayne saw, he would be in larger trouble than he already was. All he had done was take a piece of bread. As usual, Rayne saw the tears.  
  
"Don't you dare cry. Your tears can't help you! No-one can!" Rayne scream as he slammed Legolas's face into the ground. Legolas grimaced, but turned his head, hoping to hide it. Rayne grinned, taking his belt and hitting Legolas with it. Legolas scream. Rayne seemed to feed off of it. He hit Legolas repeativley with the belt. Legolas cried, wondering when this nightmare would end.  
  
Aragorn rode into the village he knew Legolas was. Legolas couldn't stay there. At least, that was what Thranduil had said. He rememebered their conversation.  
  
"Legolas can't stay there." He said, paceing the room.  
  
"What can I do?" Aragorn demanded, "Your his father."  
  
"I also have a refuge to protect. Legolas will be killed if he stays there. that is why I'm asking you." Thranduil said, staring Aragorn in the eyes.  
  
"I can't do half the things you can do with him." Aragorn argued hopelessly.  
  
"But you can help him." Thranduil snapped. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Aragorn demanded. Thranduil relaxed.  
  
"Just look after him. That is all I ask. Watch and make sure he lives, until it is safe to come here. Please. He's only a child." Thranduil begged. Aragorn sighed, and bowed.  
  
"I'll bring your son back." Aragorn swore.  
  
Okay, please review. Here is a trivia. Who is like a smelly old homeless guy that lives in a sewer? Just for fun. Thank you to anyone that reads my crappy story. Until next chapter..... Legolas's fanatical fan girl. 


	2. ch2

Thank you to all. Sorry, no-one got trivia question right. Keep trying.  
  
You know the drill. I own nothing. Tolkien owns all.  
  
Hurting Hands.  
  
Legolas stood. Rayne had left the room. The welts on his back stood out. Blood streamed from his back. He limped to the kitchen to make Rayne's lunch. He put together lunch, and slowly limped over to Rayne.  
  
"How long does it take to put together lunch? I should rip your ear." Rayne said. He picked up a knife, and placed it to Legolas's ear.  
  
"You see, your not an Elf. Your nothing." Rayne whispered. Legolas closed his eyes, wishing the painful words away. Rayne ran the knife around Legolas's ear.  
  
"Rayne, please." Legolas begged. Rayne ran the knife half through Legolas's ear. Legolas scream at the pain.  
  
"You see, this is you. A nothing." Rayne ripped the rest of the ear off.  
  
"Unfortunately, your ear will grow back. Curse the Elves healing powers. Oh, does that hurt? Good." Rayne ran a hand over Legolas's ear. Legolas cried out.  
  
"Please, Rayne." Legolas plead. Rayne punched him.  
  
"I can do worse. Eat this." Rayne shoved the triangle shape into Legolas's bloody mouth. Legolas spat it out into Rayne's face.  
  
"Leave me. I won't eat my own flesh." Legolas snapped. Rayne slapped him.  
  
"And you are still a child. I can make you do what I want. Down on the floor." Rayne yelled. Legolas jumped away.  
  
"No." He refused for the first time. Rayne hit him on the back of the head. he found the whip he wanted, short handled, knotted whip ends with metal stingers. He laid it down on Legolas's back for a cry.  
  
"You see, I can make you do as I wish. this is my place. You are mine."  
  
* keep guessing. What Lord of the Rings character looks like a homeless guy that lives in a sewer?   
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl. 


	3. ch3

HURTING HANDS  
  
Legolas forced the tears from his eyes. Not an Elf. A nothing. The one no-one wanted. Maybe Rayne did care, and that's was why he got beat. Nothing. the word ran through his head. Rayne stood watching the struggle.  
  
"Not so tuff now, huh?" Rayne fondled Legolas's hurt ear. Legolas whimpered.  
  
"I'm the same from the day I came here." Legolas hissed. Rayne slapped him.  
  
"Here is a question. Why do I keep you here? Oh, wait, I know that answer. Because I'm the only one that wants you. Listen to me, boy, your nothing. There is no family to go home to. Nothing. Like you." Rayne pulled Legolas's face close to his.  
  
"You lie. You've lied ever since I came here. I'm not nothing, you are!" Legolas yelled. Rayne placed a finger in one of the bleeding wounds one his back.  
  
"I can do what I want to do. I'm not nothing. You see, because you live here, that makes you mine. All mine." Rayne said. Legolas winced.  
  
"I'll never be yours." Legolas spoke the words slowly, emphasizing each word. Rayne frowned.  
  
"Have you yet to learn? You can't be your own. You are nothing. Know nothing, see nothing. Nothing. Is that clear? Mine. All mine." Rayne ran a hand through Legolas's hair.  
  
"Don't touch me." Legolas swatted Rayne's hand away. Rayne stared at Legolas.  
  
"Your too pretty. Let's take care of that." Rayne lifted a knife. He made to hit Legolas's neck, and hit his hair. Legolas watched in horror as his hair fell to the ground. Rayne smiled as Legolas's hair fell to the ground, ending it shoulder length.  
  
"I marked you. Mine. All mine." Rayne whispered. Legolas bit back the tears.  
  
"I don't care. I'm not yours. Never have been, never will be. You try to brainwash me, yet it hasn't worked. It never will work." Legolas said. Rayne slapped him.  
  
"I would think better of you. Mine. Such a childish word. Yet a useful one. Listen to me, brat, I don't care how you act, you are not smart enough to get out. Never have been, and you never will be. You can act like an adult, you can behave like a brat, but remember, there is no-one for you. No-one. Learn that." Rayne said. Legolas allowed one tear to fall down his cheek. "Yet, there is nothing you can do. This is my fight. you have tried to destroy my life for so long, now I fight back. Never again. I refuse to take punishment by your hands. A last stand you said was made years ago against Sauron. Now, I take my stand. I not only fight you, but fight the one who placed this curse on me. Curse Sauron, Curse you. I haven't fallen to Sauron yet, and I won't fall to you." Legolas said. Rayne picked up a glass bottle, and swung it into Legolas's head. And all went black.  
  
* Off of the last check, still no right answer. Here is a hint, it is someone that several like, a main character, and very dirty. Try that. Keep guessing. I'll get more up tomorrow. Please review. 


	4. ch4

THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS. I VERY MUCH APPRECIATE ALL YOUR COMMENTS. ARAGORN IN NEXT CHAPTER. PROMISE  
  
WINNERS OF THE TRIVIA ARE (SWITCHES TO ANNOUNCER VOICE) IN FIRST PLACE, JUSTAGIRL. IN SECOND PLACE, STAR FUTURE, AND IN THIRD, OLUSHA. THE CORRECT ANSWER WAS ARAGORN, SON OF ARATHORN. CONGRATS TO ALL WHO TRIED.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO BLACKROSE1356, RAINYDAYZ, AND MOROTHEOLFGOD. THEY ARE HELPING ME WITH THE STORY, AND MOROTHEWOLFGOD WAS THE FIRST TO REVIEW, AND PUSHES ME AFTER EVERY CHAPTER TO CONTINUE. THANK YOU. THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO THEM. ALSO THANK YOU TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS, AND SILENT READERS. HURTING HANDS  
  
CH.4  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes. The first sight he saw was a bunch of whips. Long ones, short ones, fat ones, thin ones, multi thong ones, ect. They were all there. Legolas struggled to get up, only to find that he was tied to a cold metal table.  
  
"Always the weakling. What, are you giving up that easy?" Rayne mocked Legolas as Legolas leaned back. Legolas forced himself to think.  
  
"What choice do I have?" Legolas said bitterly, his mind fresh out of ideas.  
  
"And finally, you see it our way. You see, I've tried to tell you that for years. And only now do you understand. See this room? Well, this is my toy room. Ever weapon that is used in Arda is here. whips, knives, swords, bows, arrows, torture weapons." Rayne smiled as he named his toys.  
  
"Your sick." Legolas snapped. Rayne laughed.  
  
"You see, little one, I'm not sick, I'm reasonable. You see, these toys have been here for thousands of years, waiting for the right flesh to cut. Now, I think I have it. You." Rayne ran a hand over Legolas's chest.  
  
"Don't touch me." Legolas's voice had a tingle of begging to it.  
  
'Now, I thought we had an understanding. You see, I give the orders, not you. Understand, or do I have to take a toy to you?" Rayne laughed.  
  
"I won't bow the way I did earlier." Legolas said suddenly. Rayne turned, fire lighting his eyes more than Legolas had ever seen.  
  
"I would have thought different. You see, a toy is used for idiots, stubborn, disobedient, or obnoxious Elves. You are one." Rayne picked up a blind fold, and blind folded Legolas. Legolas whimpered, wanting to see. The was a small pain on his side, then a large pain on his chest. It felt like his chest was on fire.  
  
Rayne smiled at the way the child tried to move away from the flame. He shook it out, and glanced around the room. there were tons of toys in there, and he had to figure the best ones. Then he spotted it. He left Legolas for a few seconds, and picked up the toy.  
  
Legolas relaxed for one second when the burning went away. He then heard a noise, and tensed. A cold piece of metal was run over his chest.  
  
"You see, wait you can't, well, I see, that this toy is one of the most dangerous. It doesn't get any more painful than this. It's called a whip, yet it's not. This is like a metal piece, with leather thongs. It was used in earlier days to flog thieves. Some parents used it on disobedient children. Like I'm going to do to you. See, for years you have been running around and being plain flat out disobedient. You see, I'm going to change that. After this, your spirit is mine." Rayne was running the metal over Legolas's chest, and down his stomach. Legolas cringed at his words.  
  
"I refuse to be yours. You can hit me with that all you want, but you cannot take my spirit." Legolas snapped. Rayne brought the metal down on his chest. Legolas bite back a cry.  
  
"Well, I see that in a different way. How about this?" Rayne brought the whip down and everything went black at the pain once more.  
  
*Should I have another torture sence, or has Legolas been tortured enough? Next trivia question, What two Lord of the Rings characters get their nails done by the same person?  
  
Is it tine for Aragorn to save the day? Much more to come, just review. To all my silent readers out there, don't be afraid to review. I don't bite, and answer directly back. Oh, I suggest you read one of my friend's story. BlackRose1356. Her story, Believe in Me. It will be good. Chapters a little short right now, but getting longer. Check it out. I personally think it very good. Thank you, and review soon.*   
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl 


	5. ch5

TRY THE TRIVIA- WHICH 2 LORD OF THE RINGS CHARATERS GET THEIR NAILS DONE BY THE SAME PERSON? IT DOESN'T HURT TO GUESS.  
  
HURTING HANDS. CHAPTER 5 ARAGORN TO THE RESCUE!  
  
Legolas slowly came to. It surprised him that he was no longer in the cell. Instead, he was in a bedroom, on a blanket. More than he ever got to sleep on. He heard voices down in the room below him, and slowly got up to see who it was. He placed a hand on the door knob, expecting to find it locked, but it turned easily. Legolas walked down the hall in the direction of the voices. As soon as he was in hearing distance, this was what he heard.  
  
"And so you only want him for your entertainment!" An unknown voice said.  
  
"I've taken care of him more than you have." Rayne yelled.  
  
"I'm doing a favor. I've never even met Legolas." The unknown voice said.  
  
"Well, your going to right now." Legolas said, stepping into the room. Rayne backhanded him against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing down here? Little brat, you don't deserve to live!" Rayne yelled. Legolas pulled away from his grip.  
  
"Here is a hint, shut up! You have always lied to me, beaten me, everything! I can't take it anymore!" Legolas yelled.  
  
"And you won't have to." The other man said. Legolas took the sight of the man in. A tall man, ranger by looks, with shoulder length greasy black hair. He was obviously royalty by some way.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"Who else do you have to trust? You've been here almost all your life, child." The man said. Legolas frowned.  
  
"I'm not a child." Legolas defended himself. The man raised his eyebrows.  
  
"From what your father said, yes you are." The man said.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Better known to the elves as Estel." Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Elrond's adoptive son." Legolas realized.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor. No-one you want to be associated with." Rayne said.  
  
"Not quite. You said, I haven't taken the throne yet." Aragorn said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"Well, you see, Thranduil told me you were here, being abused, so I came down to help." Aragorn said.  
  
"He doesn't need help." Legolas said bitterly.  
  
"He doesn't, you do." Aragorn said. Legolas looked up.  
  
"Why do you lie?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"I don't. that is why I'm here. Rayne, your job with Legolas is complete. Legolas, you can come with me." Aragorn headed out the door with Legolas on his heels. Rayne walked to the door, screaming,  
  
"This isn't over! Not by a long shot. Legolas, I've barely started to break you. What slack I leave behind, Sauron will pick up. You'll never be free! Never!"  
  
* That was a fun chapter. RR now. Thank you. I'm talking to a crazy friend right now. She says that Aragorn was in normal person, his name was would be Cletus. If Legolas was a normal person, he would be Bernard. My friend is being very hyper, and crazy. She came up with these. Let's see, what else she can come up with. Gimli has pretty pants. Saurmon is the new Pokemon. Issa was standing there, wondering if she should drink this bottle of vinegar geret dressing. um, um, um, um, um, um, um, Popsicles, um, um, um, um, um, um, um. Mental images, it burns. She has old puberty issues! Mental images, It burns. This is physically impossible. (Becky) Were are wandering through the mind of Becky. This is a scary place. Issa is trying to break dance. 2002 4 seasons calendar. Cool. Not. No Issa's birthday. poor Issa. She is way too hyper. I'll stop her insensible rambling. Next chapter will be Becky. With her, it will be MUHAHAHAHAH! Issa's scaring me. Bye, before I turn into her. Abraham Lincoln, he eats chicken. I'm gone now. We are crazy. Please review.* Legolas's fanatical fan girl 


	6. ch6

HI. LAST CHAPTER ARAGORN CAME IN. WE HEARD RAYNE'S LAST THREAT, WHAT DID HE MEAN BY "HIS LORD SAURON WILL PICK UP THE SLACK?" FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER.  
  
NEW TRIVIA- WHAT LORD OF THE RINGS CHARACTER LOOKS LIKE A RICH PERSON THAT LIVES IN A FAIRY TALE?  
  
HURTING HANDS  
  
CHAPTER 6 THE MEANING  
  
Aragorn ignored Rayne as he screamed out the last sentence. Then he repeated:  
  
"I mean every word. Sauron will finish you off. Every last piece of you!" Rayne scream. Aragorn swung around. He may have just met Legolas, but he was already protective of him.  
  
"Aragorn, no." Legolas said. Aragorn looked deep into Legolas's eyes, a desperate pain laid within them, begging to be released of the mansion, and nodded. He handed the reins of one of the horses to Legolas, and removed the other's tack.  
  
"You do ride without tack, do you not?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Of course." Legolas said. Aragorn gave Legolas a leg up onto the mare, and mounted his stallion.  
  
"You will die! I will swear my life by it!" Rayne scream as they rode away. Legolas looked back for one second, then rode beside Aragorn.  
  
"Why does he say that?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Sauron's curse. When I was born, Sauron placed a curse over my head that I would feel every one of his rages. So then I was brought to Rayne's. They figured that I was safer there rather than in Mirkwood." Legolas explained.  
  
"What curse?" Aragorn asked. Legolas sighed.  
  
"The curse that even after his fall, I would suffer from him. His yelling would make my ears bleed, his temper would sometimes knock me unconscious. Stuff like that." Legolas said.  
  
"Why you?" Aragorn asked. Legolas laughed.  
  
"You have no clue how many times I've asked that question. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here with you. Oh, and to get one thing clear, I don't need someone to look after me." Legolas said.  
  
"Your father thought different when he asked me to watch you for the next several weeks, months, years, how ever long it will be before he returned. I didn't want this job, but I agreed to it. So try to get along with me." Aragorn advised quietly.  
  
"No." Legolas said, and rode behind him. Aragorn sighed. It took all his energy not to scream at the child. Legolas was a pitiful sight to all, and had a attitude. His body was hunched in a defensive position every second. The cut ear. His cloths torn, hair roughly cut to his shoulders. The whip marks. Aragorn suppressed a shudder. Whip marks all over his body. Even the ones covered by his clothes they could see. Aragorn thought back to when he first walked to the door.  
  
*flashback*  
  
He didn't like this place. He wanted to get Legolas and leave. Aragorn knocked on the door, and the door opened with a low creak.  
  
"A ranger!" Rayne gasped.  
  
"Let's get straight to the point. Thranduil sent me to get an elf child named Legolas. Where is he?" Aragorn demanded, walking into the house.  
  
"Like I'll let you barge in here and take my property." Rayne hissed.  
  
"You have no choice. Where is he?" Aragorn repeated, looking through the house. He noticed a door half open, and looked in. The stench and sight was one he would never forget. Legolas laid on a table, whip marks marring his chest, stomach and back. Aragorn stormed into the room, released the straps holding him down. He picked the child up, surprised by how light he was. He walked past Rayne.  
  
"Where is his bedroom?" Aragorn demanded. Rayne pointed it out, and Aragorn walked into the room. There was no bed, nothing. Aragorn found a blanket, and place the small being on it before going to see about his freedom.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Aragorn sighed, rubbing his head. Legolas road up beside him. Aragorn looked over at him.  
  
"Orcs!"  
  
* LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER AGAIN. REVIEW, AND I'LL PUT UP MORE. AS FOR IDIOTIC QUOTES, HERE ARE BECKY'S. WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM. THE STORY OF THE UGLY BARNACLE. THERE WAS ONCE AN UGLY BARNACLE. HE WAS SO UGLY, EVERYONE DIED. THE END. IT TASTES LIKE MAPLE AND BURNING. THIS IS PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE. I WISH I HAD SOME REAL FOOD, MAYBE I'LL EAT SOME EYESHADOW. PEPPER SPRAY IS A GREAT RESPONSIBILITY, AND SHOULD BE USED WITH GREAT CAUTION. STEEL IS TO COPPER WHAT A MEAT CLEAKER IS TO VELVEETA. AND GOD SAID, LET THERE BE CHICKEN WINGS! ARE THESE STUPID OR WHAT? SHOULD I CONTINUE WRITING THESE? OR SHOULD I STOP? WHO READS THEM? SORRY, I'M ON A MOUNTAIN DEW HIGH! PLEASE RR. CASSSANDRA 


	7. ch7

NEW TRIVIA- NAME TWO OF THE ELVEN RINGS. PRETTY EASY, TRY ANYWAYS.  
  
CHAPTER 7 BATTLE OF WILLS  
  
Aragorn reached over to push Legolas behind him. Legolas saw him reach over, and moved out of reach.  
  
"Legolas, please don't do this. This isn't exactly a good time to argue with me. Plus, Thranduil will kill me if you get hurt." Aragorn plead. The elf moved his horse father away from Aragorn.  
  
"Don't touch me." Legolas frantically. His body was shaking. Aragorn sighed. He didn't have time to win over Legolas' trust.  
  
"Can you fight?" The ranger asked. there was no response as the elfling looked in the direction the orcs were coming from.  
  
"Can you fight?" Aragorn repeated more forcefully.  
  
"No." Legolas murmured, looking away with embarrassment. The human sighed. This was not going to be easy. Countless orcs burst through the woods, and surrounded them before he could think farther on the subject. There were to many for Aragorn to fight, and protect Legolas at the same time. With another sigh, he stepped in front of the child, and went into defensive position  
  
Legolas stood back and watched the fight. He felt completely useless. He had never been trained for fighting, but he still wondered if he should help Aragorn. Rayne had never told him to help anyone. And how did he know this man was any different from his former capturer? He could care for Legolas in one minute, and the next, not care at all, beat up on him, everything. Maybe Rayne was right. Maybe only Rayne cared for him. Maybe...  
  
"NO!" Legolas screamed out loud. Aragorn looked up for one second, and was hit from behind. He fell to the ground, dazed. One of the orcs walked over to him, raised his sword as if to kill, then....  
  
"Don't kill him yet." A large orc growled, "Remember, he wants them alive. Both of them."  
  
"Can't we rip an arm? He doesn't need all of the human." a second orc licked his lips greedily.  
  
"No. Our orders were clear. Both of them, alive and as uninjured as possible. Get the elf." The leader said. The orcs approached Legolas. He started trembling, backing away from the orcs. They grabbed him, and slung him over a shoulder. He pounded on the orcs back futilely and kicked wildly. Soon enough, his struggling was ceased as a sharp pain erupted in the back of his head, and darkness took him.  
  
Aragorn slowly came to. He was in some type of cell, hung from the wall be his wrists. Immediately, he looked for the elf child.  
  
"Legolas. LEGOLAS!" Aragorn shouted as loud as he dared. There was a laugh beside him. He turned, and saw Legolas on the floor at a shadowy figure's feet..  
  
"It's so weird, you know. I told him of how you allowed yourself to so easily get caught, and now he has a battle of wills going on. One side being my words, the other being what little courage he has left. It's quite entertaining." Rayne grinned.  
  
"Legolas, don't listen to him! He only tells you lies. There are thousands of people that care about you. Don't listen!" Aragorn desperately tried to reach the child.. Rayne laughed, but Legolas looked up. Legolas stared into Aragorn's eyes for a second, then turned to Rayne and bowed his head in defeat.  
  
* Cliffhanger again. What will happen now that Legolas has been defeated by Rayne? What does Aragorn think? What will Rayne do? What is going through Legolas's head? RR, and I'll let you know what happens. I already wrote the next chapter. Give me a reason to put it up. I encourage all my readers to review. Please. Legolas's fanatical fan girl 


	8. ch8

WHO IS LIKE A PRINCE IN A FAIRY TALE? THANKS TO MOROTHEWOLFGOD FOR COMING UP WITH THIS.  
  
CH.8 DEFEATED?  
  
Aragorn watched in horror as Legolas bowed to Rayne.  
  
"Legolas, please no." He whispered. Rayne was grinning from ear to ear. Tears ran down Legolas's face in his despair.  
  
"I knew you would come to your senses, You knew you couldn't defeat me. Now, my pet, what should we do with this intruder?" Rayne pat Legolas's head like a dog.  
  
"Let him go. He can't do much, as we found out with the orcs." Legolas said. Aragorn looked at him. All he saw on his face was defeat. Nothing but defeat.  
  
"Pet, we don't just let people go." Rayne smacked Legolas across the mouth. The elf child fixed his eyes on the ground, muttering apologies.  
  
"Legolas........" Aragorn started, but Rayne got up and hit him across the face. Fire came into his eyes at the slap. Legolas stood, his defeated eyes lighting as he grabbed Rayne's arm before he could hit Aragorn again. Rayne swung around, hitting Legolas to the ground.  
  
"ENOUGH! you don't grab me, don't touch me, nothing! You are the pet, not me!" So stop, before I decide to do some permanent damage to you!" Rayne scream, hauling Legolas to his feet.  
  
"You already have." Legolas said calmly. Rayne screamed, slamming Legolas into the wall.  
  
"Are you defeated?" Rayne demanded, lifting Legolas's bloody face. He spat blood in to his face.  
  
"I would think not." He replied.  
  
"Are you defeated?" Rayne kept demanding, hitting Legolas over and over.  
  
"I'll never be defeated by you!" Legolas shouted back.  
  
"By Sauron. Will you be defeated by the curse?" Rayne demanded.  
  
"By me, by me?" Sauron's voice echoed through Legolas's head. He lifted his head defiantly.  
  
"Never! Not by you, not by Sauron!" I won't fall!" Legolas screamed. Rayne struck him across the face, Sauron's voice filled his head, causing his ears to bleed. Aragorn struggled against the ropes, feeling useless. Legolas cried out in pain, causing Aragorn to struggle harder. He had grown up being taught that if another was in trouble, you should try to help them. Legolas was in trouble, and he was desperate to help.''  
  
"Will you be defeated?" Rayne commanded again.  
  
"Not in this life." Legolas spat. Suddenly, Rayne stood and walked away from Legolas.  
  
"If my beatings didn't get you to say you were defeated, maybe this will." Rayne lifted his knife and walked over to Aragorn, and place the knife to his throat.  
  
"You seem to like this human, and kind of trust him. So why don't I take him away?"  
  
* what else, a cliffhanger. Please don't kill. quotes- Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups. hmmm, coin operated self destruct, not one of my better ideas. due to budget costs, the light at the end of the tunnel has been shut off. 


	9. ch9

LET'S SEE, THE LAST TIME I UPDATED, ARAGORN HAD A KNIFE TO HIS THROAT. LETS SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN.  
  
TRIVIA- WHICH PERSON IS LIKE A PRINCE IN A FAIRY TALE? TAKE A WILD GUESS.  
  
CHAPTER 9 THE REASONING.  
  
Rayne had a crazed look in his eyes as he pressed the knife closer to Aragorn's throat. Aragorn gagged at the pressure.  
  
"Your choice, Legolas. What's it going to be?" Rayne asked the elf child. Legolas hesitated. Aragorn would die for him. Yet, if he would say he was defeated to Rayne, then possibly he could save them both. But his price for running would be huge. He shuddered. Rayne move the knife.  
  
"WAIT!" Legolas cried, seeing the look on Rayne's face. Rayne stopped and smiled.  
  
"Your choice?" Rayne said. The child sighed.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Legolas asked. Rayne walked over and ran a hand through Legolas's hair.  
  
"Are you defeated?" Rayne asked. Aragorn looked over at Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, please don't do this." Aragorn plead.  
  
"Legolas, are you defeated?" Rayne repeated, taking a threatening step towards Aragorn.  
  
"Yes." Legolas whispered. Rayne stopped walking.  
  
"I can't hear you." Rayne said. Aragorn gasped.  
  
"Legolas, don't you dare say it!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
"Edan, shut up! This is his decision. Legolas, do you surrender to me or shall I kill this man?" Rayne said.  
  
"YES!" Legolas screamed.  
  
"Say your defeated." Rayne ordered the elf child. Tears ran down his face.  
  
"I'm defeated." Legolas whispered. Rayne grinned at the sentence.  
  
"Perfect. Just the answer I was looking for. Take them to the chamber." Rayne ordered the orc in the corner. the orc grabbed them, and dragged them to the underground chamber. Legolas curled up in the corner, tears running down his face. Aragorn stared at him in shock.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Aragorn looked over at the elf child. He was curled up on the ground, tears streaming his face. They had stopped to rest for a couple of minutes before continuing. Legolas buried his face.  
  
"Legolas, what is the matter?" Aragorn asked. He lifted his head.  
  
"Why me?" Legolas whispered. Aragorn stopped where he was.  
  
"Legolas..." Aragorn started, but he broke him off.  
  
"Of all the people, why did Sauron pick me? What did I do to deserve this?" Legolas demanded. Aragorn couldn't say anything. He had no answer.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Aragorn looked over at the elf child. He looked the same as he had when he had asked the question why.  
  
"Legolas, why give up?" Aragorn asked. Legolas looked up, but he was smiling. He motioned Aragorn close.  
  
"Think, Aragorn. How else could we get out? Think, if we fake, then we get out." Legolas said. Aragorn then realized everything.  
  
"Legolas, you asked me a question a while ago. Why you." Aragorn said. Legolas looked at him curiously.  
  
"Your point." Legolas said.  
  
"I have the answer." Aragorn said. Legolas started.  
  
"How..." Legolas let that drift.  
  
"Sauron knew that Mirkwood was drifting into darkness. You are the future ruler of Mirkwood. So Sauron figured, an innocent baby, future ruler of Mirkwood, who better." Aragorn said.  
  
"Nice, Aragorn." Rayne said, stepping into the room, mock applauding. Legolas stared at Rayne.  
  
"That was the reason?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"Of course. What better?" Rayne demanded.  
  
"Legolas, Rayne knew that Thranduil would not keep you in Mirkwood. He was part of the plan. I have one question." Aragorn said.  
  
"Ask." Rayne said.  
  
"What is in it for you?" Aragorn asked. Rayne laughed.  
  
"Oh, plenty. A whipping board, and after Sauron finishes him off..." Rayne started. Legolas interrupted.  
  
"The throne of Mirkwood." Legolas said. Rayne smiled.  
  
"And you caught on. You see, if I hadn't taken this, then Legolas would always have the throne. Now, when he dies, it's mine." Rayne said.  
  
"Are you sure that Sauron's not just using you?" Aragorn said. Rayne's eyes darkened.  
  
"You know, I was going to leave Legolas alone, but now, I'm going to beat him like never before."  
  
CLIFFHANGER, WHAT ELSE. RR, AND I'LL PUT UP MORE. CAN ARAGORN SAVE LEGOLAS FROM A CERTAIN BEATING? ALMOST DONE. TO ALL MY SILENT READERS, THANK YOU FOR READING. I ENCOURAGE EVERY ONE OF YOU TO REVIEW. DON'T BE SHY, I DON'T BITE. ASK MY OTHER REVIEWERS. THANK YOU. Legolas's fanatical fan girl 


	10. ch10

THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS. THIS IS IT, THE LAST CHAPTER. THE ONE YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. IF YOU LIKE THIS SERIES, A SUMMARY OF THE NEXT WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM. THANK YOU AND ENJOY. I'M SO SAD TO SEE ALL THESE CHAPTERS BE SUM UP.  
  
TRIVIA- WHICH CHARACTER IS LIKE A PRINCE IN A FAIRY TALE? GUESS FOR MOROTHEWOLFGOD PLEASE!  
  
THANK YOU TO RAINYDAYZ FOR HER HELP ON THIS STORY ^_^ THANK HER FOR THE FEW MISTAKES IN THE LAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. OH, ANOTHER OF MY FRIENDS- I HAVE ISSUSES, HAS BEEN WRITING STORIES, BUT FEW READ THEM. PLEASE READ FOR HER.  
  
CHAPTER 10 TO THE END- NOT THIS WAY, PLEASE!  
  
Legolas flinched. He had know that his actions would have a consequence. And Aragorn knew it too.  
  
"Look, child, you know that you get a punishment for disobeying. A big one. Hmm. I would kill the human, but it would be too easy to shatter your hope. Way to easy. Hmm. Matz." Rayne spoke to the orc who obediently moved forward.  
  
"Yes, my lord." He muttered, bowing.  
  
"Hold the human. Every ounce of pain that crosses the bastard's face, make sure he sees." Rayne ordered. Matz nodded and grabbed Aragorn, forcing him to his knees in front of Legolas. Legolas whimpered, fear crossing his face.  
  
"Not that close." Rayne snapped. Aragorn was moved back several feet. Rayne walked over to Legolas and fingered his newly healed ear.  
  
"So precious; an elf's pride. But you are yet a child." Rayne hissed, slapping the elf child's head to the side. Legolas kept his mouth shut.  
  
"And yet, you show no pride. By now, most elves would be dead." Rayne said, calmly stroking Legolas's short hair.  
  
"And few would survive Sauron." Legolas replied.  
  
"Very true. there are few that would be able to match the Dark Lord." Rayne said.  
  
"And few who go past." Aragorn added. Legolas caught his eyes. Aragorn hated what they read, but the child's mind was made up.  
  
*Aragorn, this is my fight. To death and beyond, if needed.* That was all that the elf child's eyes read.  
  
"Rayne, how would you cope?" Legolas asked, playing his card.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rayne asked, stepping back and picking up an old toy, the same belt as before. A leather belt with metal stingers. Legolas grimaced. There were few worse than that.  
  
"How would you cope? You always say your tough. Are you really? Are you good enough to fight past the pain that swirls through your head when Sauron enters? Are you brave enough to fight through two beatings, one mentally and one physically? For something that you never had a choice in, would you sit and be beaten?" Legolas demanded. Rayne laid down the whip.  
  
"I can guaranteed that I would go beyond what you have." Rayne said.  
  
"Prove it." Aragorn spoke up.  
  
"fight me." Legolas challenged.  
  
"You can't fight." Rayne said, disdainfully.  
  
"Not a real battle, but a fight? think I can handle it. To ones death." Legolas offered. Rayne laughed.  
  
"You want to fight me?" Rayne said mockingly.  
  
"To death." Legolas repeated.  
  
"With pleasure." Rayne assented. He tossed Legolas a knife, and took one for himself. Legolas breathed in deeply, like Aragorn had done, and tested the weight of the knife.  
  
"Are you sure of this? It would be much more fun to beat you." Rayne said. Legolas looked up, no sign of the child he was in his eyes.  
  
"To death." he said, raising the knife.  
  
"To death." Rayne agreed, and slammed the knife down. Legolas caught it with his knife, and pulled up. Rayne pulled back and started to circle Legolas, but Legolas turned the tables and hit him with the knife. Rayne scream as the blood flowed from the wound in his abdomen. Legolas grinned.  
  
"Your better than I thought." Rayne said. Legolas smirked.  
  
"Want to stop?" Legolas asked. Rayne swung the knife and caught Legolas's chest. Legolas cried out, jumping backwards. Blood streamed from the wound. Rayne brought the knife close to his lips and licked the blood.  
  
"Do you know why I have orcs?" Rayne asked. Aragorn gagged at the sight of Rayne licking Legolas's blood.  
  
"Why should I care?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"Orcs are my only friends. Elves are to hm, what's the word I'm looking for.. Selfish. All you elves think about are yourselves. What about the rest of us? What about elves like me? Rayne demanded. Legolas leaned against the wall, drained.  
  
"Let me fight you." Aragorn intervened. The boy wanted to fight me, and he will." Rayne said. Suddenly, a arrow whizzed out of no-where and shot Rayne between the eyes. Legolas collapsed as Aragorn was let loose and ran to him. Aragorn cuddled the tired elf child, gently talking to him in Elvish.  
  
"Legolas. Relax. Everything's okay. Elrond's here." Aragorn tried to reassure Legolas. Legolas whimpered, curling up from some unknown pain. Elrond leaned down next to Aragorn.  
  
"Sauron." Elrond explained.  
  
Legolas's mind.  
  
All there was, was darkness. All dark. Sauron was near, too near. And Legolas couldn't escape. He was trapped. Trapped with one he hated most. the voice of Sauron that had haunted him for ages. And it could not be defeated. Aragorn. Oh, please, Aragorn, please help! Please, I finally trust you!  
  
Aragorn quickly cuddled the elf child. He may have not been able to help him before, and he wasn't sure what he could do now, but he had to try. He knew that Legolas now was trusting of him, and would listen to him. He only hoped that being beside him would do for comfort.  
  
Legolas's mind.  
  
"I have waited so long." Sauron said, stepping closer.  
  
"You will have to wait longer." Legolas replied wearily.  
  
"You are here now. You are in my world." Sauron thundered.  
  
"No, I'm not. I never have been, and never will be. Elerberth is on my side." Legolas snapped. Some unknown force swept Sauron away, and soon he collapsed, into pure darkness.  
  
Elrond stood beside Aragorn when Legolas went limp.  
  
"You did it." he said, stroking his foster son's hair.  
  
"I didn't, Legolas did." Aragorn corrected.  
  
"Legolas defeated Sauron for the time because of you. You did it. You were here with him for such a time, and you still are." Elrond said. Legolas opened one eye.  
  
"He's right." He muttered, leaning closer to Aragorn as if his very being depended on the warmth the ranger offered.  
  
"Legolas, do you trust me?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
THE END (WELL, OF THIS ONE)  
  
LOOK FOR THE NEXT STORY IN THIS SERIES WHICH I HAVE YET TO NAME. THE BEGINNING OF THE END.  
  
LEGOLAS AND ARAGORN SET OUT WITH THE FELLOWSHIP TO DESTROY THE ONE RING. BUT IS SAURON'S WILL TO GREAT FOR LEGOLAS TO COMPLETE THIS MISSION ALIVE? CAN ARAGORN HELP LEGOLAS BEFORE HE FALLS TO SAURON ONE LAST TIME?  
  
OKAY, YOU READ THIS STORY, NOW TIME TO REVIEW. PLEASE? OH, DON'T FORGET TO GUESS ON THE TRIVIA. THANK YOU FOR HELPING WITH THIS STORY, AND MAKING ME WANT TO WRITE A SEQUEL! THANK YOU! ALL OF MY READERS ARE NUMBER 1! 


End file.
